Who You'd Be Today
by wildkidlexie
Summary: How would the gang cope after the death of Fred...especially George?
1. Lyrics

**WHO YOU▓D BE TODAY**

Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
Wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go  
I see your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughing in the rain  
Still can't believe you're gone

Chorus:

It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
The death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today

Would you see the world?  
Would you chase your dreams?  
Settle down with a family?  
I wonder, what would you name your babies?  
Some days the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
And I know it might sound crazy

Chorus

Today, Today, Today  
Today, Today, Today

Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know I'll see you again someday

Someday, Someday


	2. The Burial

**A/N: So I'm starting a new story…again. Thanks for all of your reviews and support of my past stories. Another experiment, since I've never done anything about Fred**** or George or something that focuses on one of them****. So, this is it. **

**Hope you comment on this.**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own anything but the plot**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ron looked up. The sun was bright, just as his mother predicted it to be. At that moment, he didn't know what to feel. He had felt excitement on his first year when they were aimlessly going through the forbidden corridor, adventure when he and Harry flew with the car when he was at his second year, felt the joy of friendship on his third year, the pang of jealousy on his fourth year because of Harry joining the tournament, the thrill and tension on his fifth year when they saw Voldemort actually come back, the confusion at his sixth year as a teenager caught between so much, and so much he couldn't understand now that he was seventeen turning eighteen soon too.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Harry asked. Ron just nodded as he stared blankly across the field. Harry sighed. "Fred was a really nice guy," he said, but he also couldn't find words to comfort himself even as he said it. He knew nothing would bring Fred back anyway.

**Sunny days seem to hurt the most**

"Harry," whispered Ron. Harry looked at him. "What does it feel when a family member dies? I know you know since you lost your parents long before." Ron didn't even know why he'd ask Harry this. He just felt confused. "Never mind me asking, mate." He looked over to George who hadn't eaten anything since that night Fred was killed. "It seems to be hurting George the most. I can understand that."

Harry nodded. "George had never gone anywhere without Fred." He didn't want to look at George, knowing how crushed he must be right now. Harry looked up. The sun seemed very irritating, since it's shining brightly but everyone he knew is upset.

Mrs. Weasley walked over to the casket containing Fred's body. She ran her fingers. "He was still a baby," she whispered. Mr. Weasley placed his arm around her. Mrs. Weasley turned and cried on his shoulder. "I never told him often enough how much I'm proud of him. I am very proud of Fred," she sobbed.

Mr. Weasley rubbed her back softly. "I know he knew that, Molly," he whispered back, comforting her. His eyes fell on the casket. Fred's face looked so satisfied. Maybe he died knowing that the war would be over, knowing that his death would not be in vain.

Harry dug his hands into his pocket. He couldn't bear to look at his friends. His eyes skimmed through the place in search for Ginny. He found her sitting on a rock, facing the opposite direction from Fred's coffin. Ginny and Fred shared their thoughts from time to time with each other. It was Fred who first taught her how to mount a broom when she was younger. Harry walked over to her. Ginny's eyes were filled with tears.

**Wear the pain like a heavy coat**

"The burial is going to start soon," Harry whispered. He sat beside Ginny who leaned on his shoulder. Harry placed his arm around her. Ginny sobbed. Harry had never seen her break down like this. He knew her to be a strong girl. But this was understandable. Fred was her brother.

Ron walked over to George. "You all right?" he asked. George nodded. Ron tried to avoid George's eyes. "I'm sure going to miss Fred, although he always teases me. I'm going to miss those noises you make at night." Ron sort of smiled. "I'll miss those times he'd tell stories about famous Beaters saying one day he'd be like them, rich and famous."

George nodded. "He always said that to me." Ron knew he wouldn't feel the pain George was feeling. "Fred's always making people laugh and smile. He's the one who always gets me going, making those jokes and all." He looked at Fred's casket. "He always finds a joke in everything he does to. He rarely sees anything as misfortune. When we left Hogwarts to build that joke shop, I was not too confident about it, but Fred was. He said we could do anything we set our mind too."

The brother's felt a breeze pass them. George blinked. Ron suddenly said, "I bet if he was seeing us right now he'd probably be making a joke and laughing." He felt tear trickle down his eyes. "He'd be making the joke during dinner and we'd all be laughing again. Maybe he'd joke about the war as well." Ron wiped his tears from his face.

Hermione stood beside Percy who couldn't believe how his time with his brother Fred is so short-lived. Hermione looked at the pain in his eyes; the remorse he was feeling was evident. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Percy leaving had affected Fred more than George and Percy knew that perfectly well. He looked at Fred's casket aimlessly.

The official burial soon started. George delivered the eulogy. He made jokes and there, causing some of the teary-eyed attendees so smile or laugh a bit. Soon, George's eyes turned red, but no tears fell. He tried to hold them back as he spoke about his twin brother, a part of him more than anyone else in the family.

"He'd probably be laughing right now, writing up a joke for dinner if he saw us. Ron said that a while ago and I guess he's right," said George thoughtfully. "Fred's always been the type to go for laughter rather than tears when sadness comes. Every time I laugh, I'll remember his silly face, making another joke or conspiring up another plan." George looked around. "When I see laughter, I'll never forget his smiling face." He looked at his mother. "I remember how many times he'd day he knew how much Mum would be proud of him if he's successful, no matter in what way. He believes Mum loves us that much." Mrs. Weasley bawled. "He always said how he dreamed to be anything, as long as he's having fun doing it and he can find a joke or two about it." George voice broke. Tears finally fell down from his eyes.

Ginny cried as George delivered the eulogy. She pictured Fred dancing around the field, making her smile again. She knew how much Fred hated it to see them sad so he'd try to make them laugh and smile. She could see that George was broken without Fred. She knew how much he's missing him right now standing there and talking about Fred.

After the burial, the Weasleys had to go home. No one seemed to want to leave Fred there. George stood still, looking intently at his brother's grave. Ron couldn't bear seeing George so sad. He turned and Apparated away.

George took one last look at Fred's grave. He slowly pulled out his brother's picture from his pocket and looked at it. Fred's smile and his waving made him tremble, feeling bitter at reality. "Good-bye, Fred," he whispered as he placed the photo back to his pocket and Apparated away.

**I feel you everywhere I go**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: How was that? Please leave a comment! Thanks!**


	3. Memory

**A/N: ****Okay so this is the second chapter. Thanks for the feedbacks. I hope you enjoy this one, please review. Thanks!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I see your smile, I see your face**

George leaned on the windowsill and looked outside. The day was bright and birds flew by. He looked at the clouds. "Hey George, what are you looking so down for?" George turned and saw Fred smiling behind him.

"Fred?" Fred waved. George laughed and reached out for him. "You prat! I thought you were gone. It must've been a dream it must've been-" Fred's image disappeared before George's eyes. George lowered his hand slowly. He looked back out the window.

"I can help you with the dishes," Hermione offered Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley smiled weakly. "I'll do the dishes for you, Mrs. Weasley. Let me," she urged. "Please have some rest now. I'll clean up the kitchen to." Mrs. Weasley looked at her. Hermione had never seen Mrs. Weasley look so upset and lost before.

Ron came into the kitchen. "Mum, you all right?" Mrs. Weasley nodded, quickly wiping some tears before they fall down from her eyes. Ron did what he seldom does. He hugged his mother tightly. "It's okay, Mum. Don't worry. Fred's all right. He's in a place where no one can hurt him now," he whispered, easing his mother. "Come now, let's go to the living room."

Ginny flipped through her scrapbook. "Look how Fred always turns away from pictures," she said in a soft voice, pointing to Fred's pictures. Harry looked. "Fred's so funny that I can't help laughing every time I look at his pictures. Fred's always laughing…"

Harry gazed upon the picture of Fred Weasley. He waved back at them. A pang of sadness came to Harry, knowing that he would not be able to see this Weasley any longer. He clearly remembered how the twins and Ron rescued him a couple of years back. George said that it was Fred who thought of it first. He and Ron only went along Fred's plan.

"I remember a lot about Fred," said Ginny, suddenly breaking Harry's train of thoughts. "He's always pulling pranks, but he's really smart. He can beat Percy at Charms any time. He just doesn't believe on being serious. He believes that happiness is the way to live this world. It's the only thing that keeps us surviving." Harry hugged Ginny, who began to weep again.

Percy took a deep breath as he pushed away memories of Fred's _odd_ birthday gifts aside. He couldn't bear the sight of it any longer. A flash of memory came to his mind, the memory of Fred's face before he died. Fred smiled at Percy before he died. Still, Percy doesn't know if Fred had forgiven him or not. Percy threw himself to his bed, trying not to think of Fred anymore.

Days passed. The Weasleys tried to get over Fred's death and move on, but seeing George reminded them so much of Fred.

"Fred, please pass the peas," said Mr. Weasley. He looked at the empty chair beside him. Fred had always been sitting there and he always passed the peas for his father. Mr. Weasley sighed. "I'm sorry." He looked at George who lowered his head. "George, please pass the peas," he said.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked outside in the garden. "Look at the stars," said Hermione, pointing to the sky. The boys looked up. "Right there is the Big Dipper. Beside it, right there, is the little Dipper," she explained randomly.

As they looked up, raindrops came falling. "Let's go back inside," said Harry. He and Hermione turned around. Harry looked back at Ron who wasn't moving. He just stood there. "You're to get wet, Ron," warned Harry, but he knew what Ron felt.

**I hear you laughing in the rain**

"Fred always loved the rain," whispered Ron. Harry and Hermione stood behind him. "When we were little, me and Ginny, Fred would take us outside when it's raining. He said it's for luck, for all of us. Mum would get really mad at him, but he'd just laugh. He said the rain's healthy. Mother Nature wouldn't hurt us." Harry couldn't tell what was coming down Ron's cheeks, if it was just rain, or if it was tears.

Percy came down from the stairs. "Ronald and the other two would catch a cold if they stay outside in the rain," he said to his mother who didn't seem to hear him. Percy sighed and went to the garden. "You'll get sick f you stay out here," he warned the three.

"Hey Percy," started Ron, "do you remember what Fred told us? He said that Mother Nature won't get us sick. She made the rain for luck." Percy looked at his younger brother. "He said that we had to stand in the rain for luck."

Percy sighed. "You know Fred was ten then. It wasn't sensible." But he remembered it clearly, watching the twins, Ginny, and Ron stand outside in the rain while he studied during the summer. "It didn't bring you luck, did it?" he asked.

Ron smiled. "It did, it still does." He looked at Percy. "Every time I stood in the rain, I wished that I'll be able to stand on my own someday, to say that I can do some things right. It brought me luck I guess, I survived." He looked back at the empty space. The rain poured harder.

_"Hey Ronnie, did you know that the rain brings us luck?" said ten-year-old Fred. He and George danced around under the rain. __"Make a wish. It comes true. We'll have luck, you'll see. Mother Nature's blessing," he explained. "You too, Ginny, make a wish."_

_Ron looked around. "But it's raining hard!" he protested. He and Ginny, both soaked, stood dumbfounded as they watched Fred and George laugh and dance._

_"Come on, dance with us." Fred pulled Ginny's arm. He laughed as she danced awkwardly. __"Come on, you dance too, Ron. If you don't believe in luck, believe in me. I say it's fun! Look at Ginny go!" he said and laughed as Ginny began to enjoy herself and danced on her own. _

_"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley came out and pulled his ear. She pulled on George's ear too. "What do you two think you're doing? What if Ron and Ginny gets sick?" She shot a deadly look at the younger two. "Go inside the house now! How can you believe your brothers?" she asked as she shook her head. _

_As Fred dried himself with a towel, he looked at Ron. "Don't worry, you won't get sick. It's from Mother Nature. She won't help us get sick, will she?" he said smiling. _

Ron snapped out of his thoughts. He turned and looked at Harry and Hermione who were still waiting for him. He walked towards them. Percy turned to the door too. The four of them went back into the house to dry themselves.

**Still can't believe you're gone**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: ****Please leave a review after you've read this. Thanks.**


	4. No One Knows

**A/N: ****We've come to chapter three! Thanks for the reviews so far. I hope you enjoy!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ron blinked twice. "Me help you at the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes?" he asked. George nodded. Ron couldn't believe that George was asking this of him. It had only been Fred and George who ran the place. They didn't want any of the other Weasleys to run it along with them.

"I would've asked Ginny, but she seems to be more interested in Quidditch than running the joke shop. Besides, Mum wants her to finish Hogwarts," said George.

**It ain't fair you died too young**

Ron shrugged. "I guess I can do that much," he said. George smiled faintly. "But I'm not as good as you and Fred when it comes to charms," he reminded George, remembering that he did not do too well on his O.W.L.s.

"That's all right," said George halfheartedly. "You can manage the store just fine even if you're not as good as Fred was." Ron could see the bitter look George tries to hide. "Besides, in a couple of years you'd still find what you want to do with your life. While you're clueless you can be with me." It was meant to be a joke, but Ron didn't laugh.

Harry came into the room. "We're going to take a walk around Diagon Alley; Hermione, Ginny and me. You two want to come?" he asked.

"Sure," said Ron. He looked at George. "Come on, George." George didn't move. Ron sighed. "You can't stay copped up here forever. I know it's hard, but we have to go on, don't we? You even asked me to join you at the joke shop. Why'd you ask me that if you don't even want to get out of the house yourself?" He felt sorry for George, but he didn't want his brother giving up everything.

George looked away from Ron. "It was Fred's idea," he said quietly. "He said that it'd be a good idea for you to run the shop if something happens to one or both of us. He said you'd be the only one we could trust. Ginny was a choice, but we figured she wouldn't be serious enough with it."

_"Hey George." Fred grabbed his wand. "We've been through a lot building this shop." He sat on the chair and looked up at his twin brother. "But war's getting hotter. I'm not going to sit around here and watch them all fight those Death Eaters off." Fred laughed. "__I would want to try killing that prat Snape who blew off your ear," he said. _

_George smiled. "If you can get to him before I do," he joked back. Fred smiled and played with the Snitch he took from the shelf. "You're looking as if you're meaning what you said about killing Snape," he said uncertainly. _

_"No greasy git should mess around with my twin," replied Fred. "Hey George, I was thinking," he paused. George dropped the huge box of deliveries on the counter. "If something happens if ever we go to battle, I mean to one of us. Who do you think would run this shop?" he asked._

_George raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it too early to think about that?" he asked. __Fred shrugged. "Maybe Ginny, she's likes jokes just as much. Percy is out of the question. Bill and Charlie have their own businesses, we can't count on them."_

_"You're forgetting someone," said Fred. _

_"Who?" asked George._

_"You don't even remember you have a brother named Ronald, do you?" said Fred. George smirked and scratched his head. Ron didn't really come to his mind for a moment. "Ron's kind of a comedian himself. He just has to find that out in him.__ Ron's really good when it comes to managing things. He's got great talent too. He just didn't have the chance to show us that yet."_

_"How'd you know then?" asked George. _

_Fred smiled. "He's my little brother."_

**Like a story that had just begun**

Ginny pointed to a lovely owl. "Look at that," she said. She watched as the owl fluttered inside its cage. "One day I'll be able to save up money to but me things I like." She smiled as she watched the owl try to get the others' attention too.

Hermione watched George from the corner of her eye. His hands dug deep into the pocket of his jeans as he stared up into the clouds. His eyes seem to look beyond the clouds. She knew that George hadn't gotten over the loss of his brother yet. George touched the side of his head where he lost his ear and murmured something Hermione couldn't hear clearly.

Ron looked around. A lot of people were talking excitedly. They walked happily and chattered freely. Finally, people weren't afraid of anything.

"He's gone. Yes him, Voldemort."

"The Dark Lord has been finally defeated. This place is safe again."

"I hear the battle happened at Hogwarts."

"I'm happy that my children who were there didn't get hurt. They managed to evacuate all the kids. Only one died, I hear. He refused to leave the castle."

"All those deaths that happened in Hogwarts must've been worth it. We're finally free."

Ron's heart ached. They wouldn't know what it cost them. It wasn't only Fred's death that haunted his mind; also the deaths of Lupin, Tonks, and Colin. They were people he knew. They were people who he used to laugh with, Fred the most. Ron couldn't forget the image of his brother smiling in his mind.

**The death tore the pages all away**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: ****Please review the story and tell me what you think Thanks a lot. See you at the next chapter! **** Thanks again. **


	5. Never The Same

**A/N: ****Chapter Four is up! Please review!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ron placed the heavy boxes on the back of the shop. He looked at George as he did it. George seemed to be spaced out often lately, causing the asking customers to storm out muttering about bad service. Ron didn't know what to do. He couldn't be Fred no matter how hard her tries.

"It's time to go home now," Ron said quietly. George looked up. "It's late. We should get home. I bet Mum's cooked a good dinner for us." Ron didn't know how to take away George pained face George smiled weakly and nodded. He and Ron headed for the door.

**God knows how I miss you**

"How was your day?" asked Ginny as he opened the door for her brother. Ron and George just nodded. Ginny followed them as they went and sat themselves down on the couch. "I'm going back to Hogwarts soon," she reminded them, but Ron and George didn't seem to be paying attention to anything she said. Ginny placed her hands on her hips. "Snap out of it, will you?" she said.

Ron waved his hand, dismissing what his sister said. "We're tired, Ginny," he said. He wasn't really tired; he was just worried, about George.

Ginny frowned. "Fine. I'll let you be." She stomped off to the kitchen. Ron felt bad. He knew Ginny was trying to cheer them up. "Dinner would be a little late. Mum and Dad aren't home yet. They've gone to the cemetery," called Ginny from the kitchen.

George jerked his head back when he heard the word _cemetery_. "Can't you cook, Ginny?" he asked. Ron looked at him. Everyone knew Ginny can't cook without burning the house first. "Ginerva!"

Ginny came out of the kitchen. "Why in the world are you being such a pain?" she asked. Ginny knew she shouldn't have, seeing George looking frustrated. "You know as much as I do that if I cook it'll upset your stomach. Let's just wait for Mum and Dad to get home."

George stood up. "I'll be in my room if you need me," he murmured. Ron and Ginny just nodded. George went straight to his room. He sat down on his bed and stared at the other one that was on the other side of the room.

_"Hey George, can you think of a way to blow up the Hogwarts toilet seat?" asked Fred as he laid his head on his pillow and stared at the ceiling. "We weren't able to send a toilet seat to Ginny, but we could make it an attractive trophy for display here," he said jokingly._

_George smiled. "Yeah, I could think of a million ways, though not one would keep us away from Mum's Howler," he said._

_Fred sat up. "Aren't you used to her Howlers by now?" he asked with a sheepish grin. He looked at his bed. "Remember when we used to share a crib?" he asked. "We were always kicking each other so Dad __figured we did need separate beds when we grow up. Fancy how he really kept that promise knowing that it'd shake the budget again."_

_George looked up. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

_"Of course," replied Fred. The twins pushed the bed so that it'd stay in the middle of the room together. They both threw themselves o the bed, laughing. "__I'm glad we're twins." George nodded and tucked his hands under his head. Fred did the same and they continued talking about their next prank until Mrs. Weasley called them to dinner._

**All the hell that I've been through**

"George, can I come in?" came Percy's voice. George murmured. Percy pushed open the door. He found George had pushed the two beds to the middle. "I found something that might interest you," he said, handing George a few pictures. "I took them. I've never had twin brothers before and it fascinated me to have you," he explained.

George looked through the baby pictures Percy took of him and Fred. He looked up. "Thanks," he muttered. "Fred had that smile ever since he was a baby, didn't he? Look at him. It's as if the world is so happy," he said.

Percy nodded. "You and Fred share the same smile." He studied George's calm manner. He knew only Fred could make him smile every time he was this depressed. He and Fred had never been to a place without the other. Their mother had raised them as twins, never to separate, to be there for each other no matter what. With Fred dead, Percy knew he took a part of George with him too, six feet under.

September came. Harry, Ron, George, and Hermione saw Ginny off to Hogwarts. It was indeed time to move on, to live as they had lived before.

Ron ran the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes side by side with George. It wasn't the same without Fred though. Ron's brother relationship with George was strained after having constant arguments about running the joke shop.

"What do you want me to do?" retorted Ron. "I'm not Fred, George! When the hell are you going to accept that we have to move on? I know it's hard for you, but Fred is not coming back. Don't look at me as if I am Fred. I'm Ronald!"

**Just knowing no one could take your place**

Christmas came and went without the Weasleys celebrating it. Although they try to move on as soon as possible, Fred's absence caused a hole. George could picture Fred saying _holey_. He'd laugh every now and then to himself if her remembers incidents when his brother cracked simple but funny jokes to which he laughed along and replied with anther one.

The New Year came. The Weasleys decided to meet it with a celebration, deciding it was now time to set the past aside. "It's what Fred would've wanted," said George as he watched Bill spark up some fireworks, "a celebration."

**Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: ****Thanks for the reviews. See you at the next chapter.**


	6. You'd Be

**A/N: ****Now comes Chapter Five. Thanks for all the reviews and support. I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Take care then, George," said Charlie. He looked at George more intently. "Keep your head up. It'll be all right from now on. I see you laughing along now, unlike a couple of months back." Charlie placed his hand on George's shoulder. "I'm really proud to have a bother like you. Fred would've been to if he sees you going on like this."

George managed to smile. Charlie held out his free hand. George shook it. "Thanks, Charlie," said George. He watched by the door as his older brother fly away back to Romania with a thresal.

**Would you see the world?**

"That was fast. Charlie's headed for Romania again?" Harry asked. George nodded. Harry leaned on the doorpost. "I think it's really his calling, loving those dragons. It's just sad he doesn't come here too often for me to know him a little more than just being 'Charlie'," said Harry.

George smiled a little. "He's just like us, me and Fred." George frowned at the mentioning of Fred's name, but he continued. "He really loves the outdoors. Contrast to Percy, he couldn't picture himself being cooped up in a room. Charlie used to take me and George outside in the summer, playing with us. Although he was always looked up too because he was such a good Seeker. He got me and Fred hooked in playing Quidditch. Being duo, we tried out for Beaters."

"And you were good Beaters too," commented Harry.

Percy entered the room. "Charlie left already?" George and Harry nodded at the same time. Percy looked at George. "Mum told me to tell you that you and Ron better get along soon or that business of yours will surely crumble, or so she says."

"That's our business," mumbled George. Obviously he didn't fancy the fact that Fred wasn't around any longer to run it with him. He found it less amusing with Ron always being careful about the cash flow of the business rather than having fun.

Harry sighed. "But Percy's got a point. I mean, Mrs. Weasley's got a point. If you and Ron just go on like that, nothing would happen to the joke shop. I don't want to see it go to a waste after you and Fred had worked so hard on it," he said.

Percy nodded. "Yes," he said curtly. "Fred's a joker, but he works hard to make his dreams into a reality. I believe, though I am not very close with Fred, that would've wanted the joke shop to keep on running as it did before he…" Percy stopped. It was already understood what he was going to say.

**Would you chase your dreams?**

"I get it," said George. "I'll make up with him if that's what you lot want. He still won't match up to Fred who's hear is always with the things he does, whatever it is." Harry stared at George, not knowing what to say. George left the room without another word.

Percy looked at Harry. "Would've been a lot different if Fred didn't leave us," he whispered. Harry nodded. He could see the strained relationship between the brothers. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't this serious so I could revert George back to his old self. Seeing him like this is not right. I mean, that happy kid…" Percy regretted the times when he yelled at his brothers.

Ron leaned on the wall. "You have to say sorry to George. I know he's not so much understanding of you, but you have to understand George," Hermione said. Ron looked away from her. He couldn't believe George couldn't understand why they had to hold some money back. "Ron…"

"You wouldn't understand what it is to be like for George to be looking at you and forgetting that you're his younger brother and not his twin," replied Ron. He sighed heavily. "I know George must be pretty lost right now, but he's got to snap out of it. He isn't the only one who's suffering and he should know that. We're part of Fred's family too."

Mrs. Weasley cleaned the twins' room-rather George's room now. She dusted the shelf using magic. She hummed to herself so that she wouldn't think sad thought about Fred. Occasionally, she thought of something amusing that he's done and laugh to herself. Something crashed to the floor. Mrs. Weasley turned and saw a picture frame. She picked it up. A pair of five-year-old twins looked back at her. She placed the picture frame back on the desk and saw a picture of Fred and Angelina. It was taken during the Yule Ball.

**Settle down with a family?**

Mrs. Weasley ran her fingers through the frame. She smiled at the cute looking couple. She wondered what'd happen if her son and Angelina married. Fred had always said he fancied her, though he wasn't ready to commit yet. Still, he fancied her a lot. Mrs. Weasley searched the room for more memories of the son she had lost.

"Mum?" George came in. He looked at her mother for a while, then smiled. "Fred's been keeping that picture since fifth year." He picked up the picture frame. "Just for laughs he'd pretend to be married to her. He'd hold up one of Ginny's old dolls and cuddle it, saying it was his and Angelina's kid. Fred's not too showy about his feelings, but he was really serious about her." George set the picture on the desk.

**I wonder, what would you name your babies?**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: ****Thanks for the reviews. **


	7. Talking

**A/N: ****Thanks for the reviews, support, and everything. **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Some days the sky's so blue**

George looked past the trees. He walked towards Fred's grave. He threw his hair back and looked at the sky. Birds flew over him, chirping happily. George smiled and looked back down on Fred's grave. He placed the flowers near it and crouched down.

"Do you need anything? I can get them for you?" Ron said. George shook his head. Ron stood there for a moment, then said, "I'm really sorry for messing up you and Fred's business. I know how much you guys really worked hard to keep it standing. I don't really mind how many Galleons you use up inventing." He looked at Fred's grave. "I'm sorry too, Fred," he murmured.

George sat down on the grass. "It doesn't really matter anymore," he said. "I'm thinking of giving up the shop. I think I'll go do something else. For some reason, I can't seem to put my heart into it anymore. I'll still do some inventions from time to time though, but casually."

Ron shook his head. "Don't do that. What would Fred say? It was something you built together. Fred's memory stays there with you. You know…" Ron looked at George, who looked even more perplexed. He sighed. "I guess I'll leave you and Fred for a while. I'll be back later this afternoon. Don't you really need anything?" he asked again. George shook his head. Ron Apparated away.

**I feel like I can talk to you**

George leaned on the tree near Fred's grave. He closed his eyes. "Hey George! What's with you lazing there?" George looked up. Fred stood in front of him. George just smiled. "Aren't you about to explain? You should be running the shop now," he said.

"And how about you? You're cheating, lying six feet under doing nothing but laze yourself?" asked George jokingly.

Fred smirked. "Don't you know how many worms I had to fight off my mouth?" he asked. George rolled his eyes. Fred sat beside him, giving George a playful punch. "How about it? Team up with Ron! I know he can be a little stingy here and there, but you can't blame him. He's a Weasley. He knows money's worth more than any pureblood wizard we know."

"And we're simply next door neighbors to the Weasleys?" said George. Fred laughed. "I don't know what to do, Fred. I know it's time for me to move on. I mean, I'm here talking to you about this. People would think I'm nuts, talking to my dead twin brother," he said.

"And point is?" asked Fred.

George felt Fred's eyes stare at him. "You're just a dream, but I don't want to wake up." He looked at Fred. "You're selfish, leaving me like this. You know as well as I do that it's hard living apart from the prat brother I used to share the room with and practically everything that I have. Fortunately, we didn't have to share underwear."

"And isn't it selfish of you to think you're the only one who's having a hard time?" Fred asked. George looked away. "Come on. I know how tight we were back then. We're part of each other, so that's why I haven't left you, but what about them? I didn't hold their hand when you were scared to come out to the world and thought Mum's stomach would be much better," he said.

George snorted. "As if you could remember that far."

"Oh I do, since I've seen everything again," said Fred. "As a matter of fact, the place I'm in is a really nice one. I see movies from time to time, though it's about my life and I see you a lot in it." George and Fred's eyes met. "I'm really going to miss you and I know you'd miss me too, but it's time for us to let go of that, I guess."

"You think?" said George. Fred nodded. George nodded back. "Bye then," said George, his eyes still fixed on Fred's smile. "Can I talk to you again sometime?" he asked, not knowing why he really did because it was really a stupid question to ask.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't want other people to think you're crazy?" George shrugged. Fred stood up. "Wherever you are, I'm here for you. Just keep on talking, I'll listen. That's a good deal isn't it, considering I'd have to hear you babble all day." George smiled and closed his eyes again.

**And I know it might sound crazy**

"You murmured in your sleep." George blinked. Ginny was looking at him. "I didn't know you do sleep talk. I pity Fred for sharing a room with you." Ginny turned. She placed a bunch of flowers near Fred's grave. "I'm pretty sure he's happy now."

"He is," said George, "I know he is."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: ****Thanks for the reviews. **** See you at the next chapter. **


	8. Growing Apart

**A/N: ****I know this is a short chapter, but I hope you still enjoy it. Please review. **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Morning, Ron," greeted George cheerfully. It had been two years since Fred's passing. Ron still helped out George with the shop. Ron smiled at him. "How come I see something behind your smile?" he asked, looking suspiciously at Ron.

Ron looked behind him. Hermione and Harry came in, carrying a large portrait of Fred. "It's nice to see the shop again," said Fred's portrait. "George! How could you! What have you done with the shelves? They're all yellow and I told you I hate yellow!" he scolded.

**It ain't fair you died too young**

"Oh quite whining," said Ron. "You've been whining the whole time!" George stared at the portrait. Ron looked at him. "I thought you'd like Fred still running the shop with you, well, even if it had to be this way," he said.

George looked at Fred's portrait, then back at Ron. "Couldn't have thought better," he said. Harry and Hermione managed to hand the portrait on the wall using _Wingardium Leviosa. _"Hey Fred, aren't you looking a little too upset? Yellow isn't that bad."

"Fine, it could've been worse. You could've painted it pink," said Fred's portrait.

Ron smirked. "You should see the stockroom."

After a couple of weeks running the shop with George, Ron felt that George had coped up enough, now that a memory of Fred is with him. Fred's portrait helped the run the shop smoothly during those weeks. By the end of March, Ron said something that both disappointed but delighted George,

"I'm going to try being an Auror," said Ron as he sat on the armchair and looked at George. "You don't really seem to need me much anymore, seeing you running it practically with Fred. Harry's been inviting me to join him since last year, and I really want to become an Auror." He blinked. "I hope you understand, though."

George laughed. "Of course I do. I knew you would' fancy staying in a small place like this. I can see that Hermione is in the Ministry too, no wonder you want some work nearer to where she is." Ron blushed. "Come off it Ron, we've all noticed by now," said George.

Fred's portrait interrupted the conversation. "And you weren't going to tell this news to me because I'm in this picture frame?" he asked grudgingly. Ron laughed.

**Like a story that had just begun**

"Ron's going to bring you along to their wedding though, right Ron?" said George jokingly. Ron looked at Fred's portrait, and not wanting to offend him, nodded quickly. "See how two years can tame the puppy?" he said. Ron glared, but he didn't mind much.

After Ron left the shop and George was left to clean, Fred's portrait said, "Ron seems to be growing up faster than ever. Look at him, acting all mature. How old is he anyway?" he asked, scratching his nose as he watched George clean the dusty shop.

"He just turned twenty," he replied. Fred nodded understandingly. "You should have seen him snogging with Hermione the other day. Mum wasn't in favor of them doing it often though, but Ron's old enough to know what he wants to do."

"Watch him closely, George. You know our Ron can panic so much when it comes to girls," reminded Fred's portrait. "We don't want him to lose Hermione too easily. She's a great girl for him, knowing that they've been through so much together. From the looks of it, Hermione does more than fancy our little Ron too," he said.

"Agreed," said George. He smiled at Fred. "I guess I have to turn in early tonight. See you tomorrow," he said with a wave and left a shop. Though he was happy to be speaking to Fred often, he still liked it if he were alive and with him.

**The death tore the pages all away**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: ****Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make it up to you soon. Please review. **


	9. If He were Alive

**A/N: ****Thanks for all the reviews. **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**God knows how I miss you**

Ron looked at George who was looking at Fred's picture that hung on the wall. "Me and Harry," he began, "we passed." George blinked. He seemed to misunderstand Ron. "Me and Harry passed the test. We're Aurors now." George nodded, but he didn't seem too excited at the news as Ron is. "Are you all right, George?" asked Ron, looking at his brother who seemed not to pay attention to anything he said.

George nodded. "Had worse days," he murmured.

Ron sat on the armchair nearby. "Me and Hermione are going to be married soon. I finally got consent from both Mum and Dad after I passed the Auror test. They seem to think that I'd get a better future with Hermione now. I've been thinking about moving to Ireland with her, what do you think?"

Shrugging, George half-heartedly replied, "So after everything you've been through here in England, you're going to go off like all our brothers in search for a so-called land of milk and honey because you think it's the best solution of getting out of poverty, which leaves me here without a future like you guys, is that it?" he asked.

Ron raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" George shrugged. "Come on. It's not like we're leaving this place. Besides, I haven't really decided yet." Ron studied George's face. "What's really on your mind?" he asked suspiciously, knowing that George wasn't really telling him everything that's why he couldn't understand his brother.

"Nothing," George muttered. His eyes shifted to one thing to another. "I was just thinking about Fred," he finally admitted when Ron didn't take his eyes off him.

Ron sighed. "It's been years, George. How could you still be this spaced out?" he asked. It was almost two years and three quarters since Fred had not been with them. George still couldn't understand why it had to be his twin brother who was killed. Ron knew this, but he also knew that this was getting to unhealthy for George himself. "Maybe you should also find something to keep you busy," Ron suggested, although he knew George wouldn't agree to this.

To his surprise, George nodded. "Maybe I should," he replied. He smiled at Ron. "Come on. I think we ought to get dinner." Ron stood up, smiling back. George placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Congratulations on passing the test and on having Hermione," he said. As they walked out of the living room, George looked at Fred's picture from the corner of his eye.

**All the hell that I've been through**

Harry beamed at Ron and Hermione. "You'd make a great couple," he said. He shook Ron's hand and gave Hermione a nod. "I would be glad to be your best man." Ron smiled at Harry. "I can't believe this is finally happening, after all those years. You two will get along just fine."

The three of them walked towards Ron's room. "Wedding worries, makes red hair whiteys," Ron muttered. Harry and Hermione looked at him. Ron shook his head. "Don't mind me. It was nothing. I just remembered something," he said, turning red.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"About Fred," replied Ron. "I remember when I was younger and Fred explained to me about weddings. He told me that he remembers Uncle Lark, the one with that white hair instead of red, turned his hair white right before the wedding because of too much worry." Ron sighed. "I just remember all those prank stories Fred made. He's pretty good at them, making everything sound convincing enough for me to believe."

Hermione laughed. "But you were always so gullible."

Harry nodded. "To that, I agree." Ron glared at him. They reach Ron's room. Harry squatted on the floor while Hermione and Ron sat on the bed. "Don't tell George about this, it's just my opinion. I know George is like Fred, in many ways, but he can't bring a smile to our face him being this sour about Fred's passing. It's been years and he should get over it by now," he said thoughtfully.

Ron shrugged. "I know he tries. I can see him smiling sometimes, or trying to crack up jokes. He's Fred's twin and I bet he could pull it anytime, knowing that he's also as much as a jokester as Fred. I don't know…" Ron's voice faded with a hint of worry.

"No matter how much they look alike," said Hermione, "George and Fred and different personalities. I believe Fred could handle the sad situations better, pulling George along with them. George makes Fred confident by going along, laughing at his jokes, and pranking along with him. George is always amused in odd things that irritates his mother while Fred is always amused actually irritating his mother." Ron laughed at this. There was a moment of silence before Hermione said, "They're one of a kind. They can never be the same," she said. The boys agreed.

**Just knowing no one could take your place**

Someone knocked on the door. Ron opened it and saw Percy standing outside. "Harry, Ron, the Ministry is asking you to show up for the first meeting you'd be having. I suggest that you leave now so that you'll get there in time," he advised.

"Thanks," Ron said, grabbing his coat. He looked at Harry who was ready. "I'll see you tonight, Hermione," he said. Hermione nodded and both boys left. As they walked towards the street where the telephone booth is, Ron looked at Harry. "You know, I've been thinking about Fred lately," he said in a rather low voice.

Harry dialed the number to the Ministry. "Why is that?" he asked as the telephone booth took them lower to the place where the office is. "I thought you were saying that George has to let go of thoughts of Fred and here you say that you're thinking about him."

"It's not like that," said Ron. "I was thinking what he'd be. Since we passed that Auror test, I knew we were getting somewhere. I'm sure I'm reaching some dream of mine, not being overshadowed by all my older brothers. I thought about George then, him sitting along in the shop with Fred's portrait. I was thinking about Fred and George then, what they'd be doing right now if only Fred were alive to help George…"

**Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N****: See you at the next chapter. Please review. **


	10. The End

**A/N: ****This is the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it. Thanks for all the support that you've ****given**** for the story. **

**I hope to see you at my other stories as well.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Sunny days seem to hurt the most**

"Slow down, Rose," said George as he pulled his goddaughter, Rose Weasley, Ron's daughter. Rose laughed as George tickled her. "Don't you dare run away from me like that!" he said jokingly and tickled her even more.

Ron smiled. "You're going to kill her if you continue on like that," he said, emerging from the kitchen. George let go of Rose who ran to her father, still laughing. "It's nice of you to drop by before going. Hermione is getting Hugo ready. We'll be with you soon. Why don't you go ahead?" said Ron.

George nodded. "All right, don't forget the streamers," he reminded Ron and Apparated away to Fred's grave. Nine years had passed since the death. "Hey Fred," said George as he lowered a bouquet of flowers in front of his grave. "They're all coming to celebrate our birthday today. I hope I'd be the first one to greet you. Happy birthday, Fred."

"You're here already?" George spun and saw Mrs. Weasley walking towards him. "I thought you weren't coming until noon." She readied the tables and chairs using magic. "Angelina is coming with her daughter." George didn't seem too happy after his mother mentioned that. Angelina finally married another man and they had a child, Fredonia, named after Fred. Her husband surprisingly agreed to this. "Don't look so bitter, George," said Mrs. Weasley.

The people began coming. They greeted George a happy birthday and whispered one to Fred as well. Mr. Weasley appeared not too long after George did. Harry was there, along with Ginny. They were already married with three children; James, Albus, and Lily. Percy was also there with Penelope and their daughter Amelia and son Kirk. Bill and Fleur attended, tagging Victorie along with them. Teddy and his grandmother came as well. Charlie was late, but he joined the celebration later in the afternoon.

People laughed and talked about the twins, remembering how they were when they were younger. George has seemed to have gone past the frowning stage. He reverted back to his normal self, making jokes about everything and anything he could hear. The crowd enjoyed his jokes and tries to think how Fred would've commented about it.

**I wear the pain like a heavy coat**

After eating, Harry looked at Ron. "Why not we play a little mini Quidditch game right here?" he suggested. "The kids will surely enjoy a mini-match. It's a party, let's loosen up a bit," he said, grinning at the rest of the gang.

"All right," said Ron. "But I'm not going to bet my money on this." Hermione glared at him. Ron was caught dead betting at other games. "I'll explain later," Ron murmured.

George smiled and shook his head. "I have a better idea. Why not let the kids judge who can do better tricks on the broom?" he said. Everyone found the idea amusing and agreed to it. Soon, all of them were clapping and laughing along as Harry, George, Ginny, and Ron did amazing tricks.

Ginny won. She was simply the audience's favorite. George lost to her by an inch. Harry came next and poor Ron didn't impress the crowd too much, but Rose turned out to be evidently proud of his father and his exhibitions.

As the day came to an end, one by one they went home. "I'll say here for a bit," George told his mother who asked him to come home. Mrs. Weasley looked at him for a moment, then nodded. George looked at his twin brother's grave and smiled. "Look at them all now, Fred. Even our little Ginny's gotten married with three little kiddos. Thirty one and I haven't got a girl, can you believe that?" asked George, still smiling as he said it. George closed his eyes.

**The only thing that gives me hope**

_"Hey George, let's make a little wager," said thirteen-year-old Fred.__ "Let's bet a hundred Galleons which of us would be the first one to get married." George looked at him, stunned. Fred laughed. "Come off it, you can't be that afraid of women!" _

_"I am," replied George. "Don't make fun of me, as if you weren't before. Besides, making that bet doesn't make any sense. We'd probably even forget it before we graduate from Hogwarts,"__ he said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice. _

_Fred frowned. "Don't be a kill joy. You know it's a good bet." He winked at George. "Besides, you would be my best man if I got wed."_

_George rolled his eyes. "And I bet you'd want Angelina to be the one wearing white and walking down the aisle towards you as she smiles because she thinks she's going to have a very nice life being with you." Fred nodded eagerly. "Oh, fools do dream," he said, practically laughing himself. _

_"So we make the bet then?" said Fred. George nodded._

George opened his eyes. He looked at his watch and then back at Fred's grave. "I bet if I get wed you wouldn't be able to pay me that money you owe." He found himself smiling from ear to ear. "And it looks like this wouldn't be a very hard competition too." A breeze blew past him, as if giving his arm a playful punch. Fred would've done that. "I miss you a lot."

"I miss you too." It was a voice in George's head. It didn't matter if it was simply a voice or not. George knew that Fred would say that anyway. George took one last look at his brother's grave, then Apparated away, back to the life he had to live until the end of his own life.

**Is I know I'll see you again someday**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N**** This is the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! **


End file.
